Lily's Dreams
by TORYAHHOTWHEELS
Summary: starts where las book ends read to find out more


Harry Potter

Lily's dreams

Harry Potter is the father and godfather; he is married to his one true love Ginny Weasley. His best friends Ron and Hermione are also married, and have children of their own. Harry has not had any trouble from his scar in many years.

Lily Potter, Harry's youngest daughter is about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, under the ever watchful eye of its headmaster Neville Longbottom.

Our story begins with Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily all heading towards platform and 9 3/4 to find their seats on the Hogwarts Express.

Lily is walking alongside her father who was pushing her trolley, tightly linked in his arm. She worked her head on his shoulder and gave a little sigh.

" What's wrong precious?" Harry said peering down at her

"Nothing I'm just a little nervous that's all" she replied lifting her eyes to meet his.

Then she saw what it was she loved most about her father, his smile; whether intentional or not so Harry was reassuring without words.

"This is what you have wanted for so long" he whispered

Now it's your turn to make us proud, just as your brothers are" he wrinkled his nose and kissed her on the forehead.

Harry stopped walking though at the entrance to the platform, he called behind him, "James Al you first"

His sons came speeding past him and ran for the wall and almost simultaneously disappeared, Harry began to do the same but as he did so he realised that Lily had let go of his arm, he looked back at her.

"Come on" he said smiling

Ginny was stood beside her.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked as she took Lily's hair behind her ear.

Lily looked at both her parents

"This is it isn't it?"

Harry walked back to her and stood beside her

"What do you mean?"

She stared at the wall

"Like you said this is what I've been waiting for, the only thing he is now that its here and I can actually go I'm not sure I want to"

Harry sat on the end of the trolley and beckoned for Lily to join him.

"This is because of our family history isn't it?" He said feeling guilty and grasping her tightly

She looked at them both

"Well... yes and no" her eyes began to water and tears rolled down her face

"What if something happens, what if something happens and I can't reach you, how will you know that I need you?"

Ginny knelt down beside Lily

"Darling what could possibly happen?"

"Maybe James and Al should go without me" Lily whispered quietly into her father's ear but loud enough for her mother to hear also. "What I have to tell will mean that they will miss the train too".

Harry nodded towards Ginny and with that she ran at the wall between platforms nine and ten and disappeared. Seconds later she found Al who were sitting in a compartment with Rose and Hugo Weasley.

" Hi Rosie" she said forcing a smile and sat down next to Albus "Mum and dad OK?" Rose found "yeah fine thanks you?" Jenny looked directly into Albus' eyes.

Albus looked confused.

"Albus your father and I need you to do something for us; when you get to school we need you to find Professor Longbottom and asked him to write to us with an urgent owl, it's about your sister. We'll explain when we can OK? We love you, have a great time and will see you soon" Jenny left compartment of the train as quickly as she had entered and was gone out of sight.

Albus looked utterly confused Rose raised her eyebrows and said "What the bloody hell was that all about?" "No idea?" He replied looking back at the compartment door.

Meanwhile Harry were sat on the edge of the trolley that was packed with more of Lily's freshly bought ropes and books for her first year, along with a baby so we owl there with the congratulations present from her father on receiving her Hogwarts letter earlier that summer. She had decided to call her Periwig. How we glanced back at her she was panicking at the door of her cage which was as Harry had noticed drawing more attention to them than normal. He picked up the cage and placed it on his lap close enough for Lily to poke her fingers through the gaps to run them on the top of her head to calm her, this worked instantly.

" She likes her fuss then?" Harry said beginning to the same thing, Lily nodded and lay her head on her father's shoulder and with that her mother appeared again as if walking through a door.

Harry and Lily both stood "right then that's that sorted surely going to have a cup of tea and a biscuit that cafe on the corner?" Lilley gave a faint smile and nodded her head, she took her mother's arm and began to walk leaving Harry once again to push the trolley. Ginny was talking to her daughter, Harry was walking behind so couldn't hear what was being said but he knew he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Harry looked around him as he walked out of the station, the muggles that passed him gave him some funny looks but as he was used to it it didn't really bother him, then he watched as his daughter walked into the coffee shop, found a table and sat down. Ginny went up to counter to order, looked back at the table where Lily was sitting, smiled then turned back to the waitress. She then looked around for Harry found him and gestured with the movement of the head for him to join her, in an instant he left the trolley and sat down, Ginny soon joined them complete with two coffees, a hot chocolate, and a plate of biscuits.

Ginny took her daughter's hands and began to stroke them gently with her thumbs.

"Darling what is all this about why couldn't you get on the train?" She asked. Lily looked at them both; as they were sitting opposite her this was not hard to do. Lily sighed

"I know I should have told you sooner; when they first started to happen I mean; they have all been the same though which is what I don't understand, well except for when they are different obviously... " she began to get hysterical. Harry stopped her "Lily... Lily stop what are you talking about?" "The dreams" she said as if you were obvious " the dreams dad" Ginny interrupted "OK sweetheart, start at the beginning what dreams?"

Lily took a deep breath and began "I've been having is dreams, a few weeks now, it's weird though because in some of them I am me but in others I am you" she looked directly at her father. "It starts and I'm on the train on the way to school, I do it all; the boats, the sorting Hat, everything just like you in the boys told me, but then it's different then I am just walking down the corridor and suddenly a door appears out of nowhere, but only when I am you"

TBC


End file.
